Juego inocente
by Luu1225
Summary: Trip esta aburrido, y decide que Virus debe ser quien mate su aburrimiento. Pero, ese fue su gran error ya que los juegos de Virus tienen algo más de diversión. /SHOTA/Hombre x Hombre/Si no te gusta abstente de ver./


_Juego inocente._

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

**ATENCIÓN.**

**Esto es shota, si muchos no están familiarizados con este tema, o no es de su agrado será mejor que se eviten leer no me hago responsable por traumas y esas cosas. Lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo; no quiero leer quejas ni comentarios de mal gusto -_- En fin, les dejo mi primer fic sobre este tema sean amables ya que soy primeriza en esto. **

**Agradecimientos a una chica muy especial que me dio la idea así tal y como dijo "Virus x Trip" se le concede. **

Recordaba muy bien cada día, cada rutina que tenía, las personas que veía, nada más que gente sin importancia. En ocasiones recibía golpes, pero no eran más allá que simples rasguños. Al menos eso pensaba, ya que no le preocupaba mucho el daño que recibía.

-¿De nuevo?- Pregunto Virus en un tono no muy preocupado por el pelirrojo, bueno realmente no le preocupaba en nada lo que le pasará o lo que no le pasará.

-No son muy fuertes, así que son simples rasguños- Comento sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Ya veo…- Dijo con simpleza.

Fue un silencio incomodo el que guardaron entre ambos, siendo los únicos en la habitación. Virus mantenía su vista en el libro que tenía, sin prestar atención a lo que el otro hacia, aunque realmente no estaba haciendo nada simplemente miraba el techo fijamente. Ninguno intentando empezar una conversación o algo por el estilo.

-Estoy aburrido.- Musito el pelirrojo manteniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza así como daba un leve bostezo.

-…-

El rubio no emitió algún ruido alguno, simplemente ignoro el comentario que hizo Trip lo cual le molesto.

-¡Virus te estoy hablando!- Exclamo enseguida lanzando una almohada en dirección a Virus la cual esquivo fácilmente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

-No lo sé, deja tu libro y vayamos a jugar algo. O cuéntame algo, eres realmente aburrido.- Bufo el menor casi haciendo un puchero, pero el otro ni se inmuto en hacerle caso.

Fueron otros cinco minutos de silencio hasta que Virus se decidió a cerrar el libro y, dirigir su mirada al chico de la otra cama.

-¿Quieres jugar algo, Trip?- El más alto musito, para después sentarse en la orilla de su cama y observarle mucho mejor.

-¿Un juego?- Eso le llamo la atención, se levanto de la cama para escuchar mejor las palabras del otro y estaba bastante aburrido así que cualquier cosa podría por lo menos distraerse un poco.

-Sí, ven un poco y te daré los detalles.- Sonreía de manera suave mientras hacia un gesto con el dedo para que este se acercara.

Este noto el gesto y se acerco quedando delante de él, ahora si quería escuchar que era esa clase de juego que harían. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber, ya que Virus no era el tipo de niño se podría decir, que le gustaban los juegos y esa clase de cosas, a él le gustaba más leer. Y Trip era inquieto, le gustaba estar de un lado a otro, como cualquier otro niño de su edad.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto ansioso por saber qué clase de juego jugarían.

-Se llama, juego del hermano mayor- Contesto sonriente, la respuesta le dejo confundido. No había escuchado nunca un juego que se llamará así, tal vez el nombre no le atraía mucho pero nuevas cosas no le harían mal. Tal vez era algo nuevo, y de seguro era divertido. Se dijo de forma tan inocente dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Es divertido?- Pregunto escuchándose tan lindo e inocente, que el mismo Virus sonrió ante su pregunta.

-Sii~ muy, pero muy divertido. Ahora, ¿quieres empezar?-

Dudo un poco, aunque estaba seguro de que quería algo para no aburrirse más así que ese juego sería algo bueno para matar el tiempo.

-¡Sí, quiero empezar ahora!- Asintió, y casi podría creer que un brillito inocente se había formado alrededor del pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, a partir de este momento me llamarás "Nii-san" durante el resto del juego. ¿De acuerdo?-

Asintió ante la instrucción realmente no sabía muy bien porque tenía que hacerlo, pero si el juego lo decía entonces seguiría las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Bien, este juego tiene tres fases; ahora quiero…- Hizo una pausa antes de levantarse -Bájate los shorts y muéstrame tu pene- Lo último fue casi una orden, la cual dejo más que confundido avergonzado.

Bajo la mirada intentando analizar lo que le había pedido, ¿para qué quería que lo hiciera? Se pregunto así mismo, pero además de eso ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿El juego así lo pedía? O simplemente tenía interés, o esas cosas… tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, su rostro estaba más rojo que su propio cabello, el silencio que se había formado era sumamente incomodo, no sabía si hacerlo o no hacerlo, se sentía inseguro el tiempo que duro callado lo ayudaron para decidir qué hacer.

-¿No te reíras?- Pregunto, sintiendo su rostro teñirse de color rojo.

Sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, pero simplemente le sonrió para hacer que no se sintiera inseguro, uno que otro engaño de lo que tenía planeado hacer no le haría daño. Su boca formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Te lo prometo.-

Dudo ante la respuesta, pero la sonrisa de Virus logro engañarlo por lo que se limito a bajar sus shorts junto con su ropa interior, sin sentirse muy seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Puesto que no le había dado otra orden, más que esa. Las prendas que llevaba yacían en el suelo, ahora Trip sin pantalones mostrando su pequeña intimidad, sin atreverse a mirar al rubio mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de este; dios, quería que dejara de verlo así era tan bochornoso.

Virus observo fijamente aquel pequeño pene pequeño y flácido, de verdad que le parecía adorable. Se relamió los labios, al mismo tiempo que estos se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos, Trip…- Dijo mientras se acercaba al oído del más bajo –Ábrelos cuando yo te diga.- Susurro en forma que le provoco un escalofrió al pelirrojo.

Así como el dijo los cerro con fuerza, esperando lo que estuviera por empezar. Y en ese instante sintió algo húmedo, y caliente rodear todo su miembro. Tenía que mantener sus ojos cerrados, pero quería saber que era sensación, sintiendo como el miedo empezaba agobiarlo; sentía un calor empezando por su entrepierna hasta su cabeza. Podría decir que sentía todo su rostro arder de un color carmesí, la sensación le agobiaba se humedecía a cada segundo. ¿Qué era? No conocía esa sensación, era abrumadora. Sentía, mucho calor… mantuvo la vista cerrada, pero sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y ver que era.

Y en seguida se quedo en shock.

Virus embutía su miembro una y otra vez dentro de su propia boca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? Eso es sucio, realmente sucio. Pero… una vez más esas anteriores preguntas le agobiaron. Pero estás pararon cuando su mente comenzó a nublarse ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Los movimientos de la lengua del rubio se hacían más bruscos, más rápidos, que tibio… y que raro se sentía, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, intentaba controlar los sonidos que comenzaba a emitir, gemidos que intentaba callar pero, era tan abrumador.

Pero, esa sensación se detuvo. ¿Por qué?

-¿E-Eh…?- Logro emitir bajando la mirada hacia Virus.

-Abriste los ojos, Trip. Es trampa.- Se levanto y observo el miembro del más bajo asomándose, vaya chico tan pervertido. Si apenas y le había chupado un poco, cuando comenzó a liberar liquido pre seminal. Tan precoz. Se dijo Virus en el pensamiento.

-¿T-Trampa?- Dijo confundido, su rostro seguía rojo y su expresión cambio cuando sentía su pequeña intimidad palpitar. Además de que ahora estaba más grande que antes, ¿Qué le había hecho?

Sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión del pelirrojo, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando. Se limito a dejar salir una suave risita antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su cama y tomar el libro que había dejado.

-Tu "Nii-san" está enojado porque hiciste trampa, así que te quedarás así hasta mañana. Diviértete~- Canturreo de forma divertida antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al inocente Trip con lo que parecía era su primera erección de la vida. Tan lindo e inocente, vaya que se divertiría el día de mañana.

-¿A-Ah?- Fue lo único que emitió cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Fue, uno de sus peores días. La entrepierna le palpitaba peor que nunca, no había podido dormir esa sensación no lo dejaba, además tenía que pasar la vergüenza de caminar raro, o de que alguien notará lo que le pasaba, se limitaba a ignorarlo pero simplemente no podía, cada vez se sentía con más intensidad, y lo peor, ver a Virus observarle con una sonrisa.

¿Le divierte verme así?

Se hacía esa pregunta una y otra vez, mierda… de verdad que quería que esa sensación se fuera. Y cuando menos lo noto, ya estaba en su cuarto intentando calmarse, su respiración entre cortada, el calor… el maldito calor era lo que más le abrumaba.

-Vaya, estás aquí- Dijo una suave voz adentrándose a la habitación, y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Frunció el ceño al ver al más alto sonreír de forma natural, ¿acaso no sabía que todo eso era su culpa? Maldito, eres un maldito Virus. Se repetía una y otra vez en el pensamiento.

-Vaya, no me veas así. No recuerdas, es hora de nuestro jueguito.- En lo que menos pensó, Virus ya estaba delante de él. Le observo fijamente, intentando asimilar todo. Entonces… ¿seguirían lo de ayer? Se pregunto, y en parte sintió un gran alivio.

-E-Entonces…- Musito mirando hacia su parte baja.

-Sí, pero antes…- Se detuvo, y en seguida dejo confundido al otro más cuando noto los shorts de Virus quedar en el suelo al igual que su ropa interior dejando ver su entrepierna, la cual le sorprendió en tantos sentidos al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que veía una, aparte de la suya… además, era más grande.

-Tienes que chupar la polla de tú, Nii-san.- susurro, dejando a Trip con los ojos tan abiertos.

-¿C-Chuparla?- Se hizo para atrás con la expresión más sorprendida que podía hacer.

-¿No lo harás? Que lastima, tendrás que quedarte así entonces.- Virus se volvió a poner los shorts, mostrando desinterés en el pelirrojo. Pero, tenía algo entre manos eso era claro. Se limito a encaminarse a la salida, Trip se sorprendió nuevamente ¿se iba? ¿Lo dejaría así nuevamente? No, no claro que no quería quedarse así de nuevo, pero… no quería hacerlo, lamer el miembro de alguien más es sucio, demasiado sucio pero…

-¡LO HARÉ!- grito antes de que Virus pudiera abandonar la habitación.

Se detuvo y una sonrisa se formo en su boca, _haz caído mi pequeño Trip_.

Dejaron las conversaciones para después, Virus se bajo nuevamente sus shorts y ropa interior correspondiente; Trip observo con miedo el miembro del rubio, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, incluso temblaba no tenía idea de como hacerlo por lo que simplemente la tomo con algo de fuerza, lo cual molesto a Virus.

-Si la tomas así, vas aplastármela…- Regaño Virus para después tomar suavemente las manos del pelirrojo y hacer que usará menos fuerza.

-E-Entonces…-

-Frótala suavemente, después…- se acerco hasta el oído del más bajo y fue un susurro lo que soltó esta vez. -Empiezas a lamerla.-

Con lo último que dijo sintió nuevamente un escalofrió, aunque por alguna razón no respondió nada. No tenía nada que decir, sus acciones dirían todo por él.

Limitándose a frotar como Virus le había indicado, era suave y estaba realmente flácido aunque no tardo en sentirla endurecerse que extraña reacción. Aunque el de igual manera sentía su parte baja dura y molesta, sin embargo Virus emitía leves jadeos eso significaba que ¿lo estaba disfrutando?

-Empieza a lamer, Trip.- Le indico Virus con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

-S-si…- susurro de manera baja el pelirrojo antes de acercar lentamente la punta de su lengua lamiendo tímidamente la cabeza del miembro de Virus, enseguida que empezó hacerlo sintió un liquido brotar de la rejilla de este. Algo agrió, y transparente. No podía ser orina porque no era amarillenta, así que tal vez era otra cosa. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, y solo mantuvo su lengua jugueteando tímidamente por la cabeza para ir bajando hasta el tronco y dejando rastro de saliva den la polla.

No sabía sabor alguno, pero sensaciones… esas bastaban. Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho, su entrepierna palpitar ante cada embutida que le daba a la polla de Virus sintiendo ese liquido agrio invadir su boca. Tan extraño, pero de alguna forma tan… placentero.

-Ugh…- El cuerpo de Virus tembló cuando sintió al pequeño Trip juguetear con sus testículos. Que travieso, podía verlo y sentir la lengua de este pasar por debajo y chupar cada una de ellas como si quisiera comérselas. Parecía una ardilla cada que la metía por completo a su boca. Aunque no podía degustar muy bien la sensación, se sentía en su límite.

-Sepárate.- Le ordeno Virus empujándolo.

Se quedo confundido al escuchar la orden que le había dado, además de que lo había separado sin previo aviso. Nuevamente sentía su entrepierna palpitar con más fuerza. Virus jadeo al no sentir ya la pequeña boca de Trip en su entrepierna. Pero se calmo, porque la diversión aun no terminaba.

-Date la vuelta ponte como un perro.-

¿Eh?

Eso… había sido una orden, aunque no entendía del todo porque tenía que hacerlo. ¿Era parte del juego? Bueno, si así era no tenía porque oponerse, además de seguro era algo nuevo.

Hizo lo que Virus le ordeno, pero fue difícil. El sonrojo de su rostro no desaparecía, además estaba desnudo al menos su parte baja y si hacía eso le mostraba todo el trasero al rubio, que vergonzoso… ni él sabía bien porque estaba haciendo eso.

Se quedo en silencio observando el pequeño trasero de Trip, se veía tan apetecible. Era como un pequeño corderito esperando a que un lobo viniera y lo devorará, y el sería el primero. No aguantaba más, quería provocarlo, quería probar cada parte de su cuerpo. Se puso de rodillas, no tardando en empezar a masajear el culo del menor.

Un espasmo lo tomo por sorpresa, sintiendo como las manos de Virus masajeaban su trasero suavemente.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Se atrevió a preguntar cuando una nueva acción del rubio le tomo por sorpresa. Ahora estaba sintiendo el dedo de este en su pequeña abertura, no le dio tiempo de pensar cuando este lo introdujo de manera salvaje.

-Te estoy preparando.- Fue su respuesta cuando el dedo de este se empezó a mover en su interior, tocando cada pared de su culo.

¿Preparando? ¿Qué haría? ¿Para qué lo estaba haciendo? Nuevamente tantas preguntas, que se desvanecieron cuando esas sensaciones le empezaban a nublar la vista, que raro se sentía, pero dentro de todo eso se sentía bien… estaba tocando un punto en su interior que le hacía retorcerse de placer.

-A-Ah…- jadeaba en un intento por controlarse.

A su parecer ya estaba bastante flojo por lo que era tiempo de la tercera etapa.

-Muy bien, creo que ya estás listo- Comentó, para posicionar la punta de su ya erecto miembro. –Aquí voy, Trip~- Canturreo. -Entrégame tu inocencia…- Finalizo.

-¿A-AH? ¡Q-Que vas ha!- fue muy tarde para hablar, cuando sintió el pene de Virus en lo más profundo de su interior.

-¡A-AH!- Fue un grito de agonía esta vez, dolor… un verdadero dolor el que sentía en ese momento de verdad que dolía como el infierno.

Virus se detuvo cuando sintió como apretaba, de verdad que era el cuerpo de un virgen. Se relamió los labios, cuando logro introducir por completo su miembro ahora solo necesitaba moverse aunque quería ver al pequeño Trip de seguro estaba asustado, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Estando debajo de él, este jadeaba cual perro con una verdadera expresión de éxtasis, eso de verdad le éxito. Además, de que el mismísimo Trip movía las caderas como si quisiera que le embistiera lo más fuerte que pudiera.

-Ugh… h-hazlo… h-hazlo…- Repetía jadeante.

Virus sonrió observando con felicidad el resultado que tenía, empujo sus caderas con suavidad posando su rostro en el hombro de Trip.

-Ya sabes cómo tienes que pedirlo.- Le susurro con un tono de verdad sensual, que hizo que Trip temblara de placer.

Dicho eso, sonrió con suavidad y asintió.

-Cógeme, Nii-san… C-Cógeme muy fuerte…- Dijo en tono suplicante, que le hizo arder en placer.

Solo eso necesito, para dar por finalizado su pequeño experimento que había dado un excelente resultado.

Fue un tranquilo día, ahora solo necesitaban llegar al apartamento y dirigirse a sus habitaciones para descansar sin embargo Trip se mostraba un tanto indiferente lo cual le molesto bastante a Virus ya que estaba bastante distraído.

-Trip, ¿qué te pasa?- Pregunto sin rodeo alguno el rubio más bajo.

El más alto se detuvo justamente antes de entrar a su habitación, dejando escapar una suave risita.

-¿Lo olvidaste, Nii-san?- Susurro y enseguida entro a su respectivo cuarto cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Virus se quedo en silencio cuando escucho aquello, y enseguida recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos hace años. El día, que Virus se había dado el derecho a tomar la inocencia del pequeño Trip. Sin embargo no se sentía culpable, si después de años

_¿Quien le había robado a quien?_

**-Luu habla-**

**¡Eso es todo de mi parte! Espero y les haya gustado este feo lemon, en fin aviso que estaré algo ausente puesto que tengo problemas con la compu sin embargo trataré de estar todo lo que pueda. **

**¡Saben que los amo!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
